The 100 Drabbles Project
by bandbandx3
Summary: Five NEW drabbles. 100 drabbles, with all the characters of Rules of Being a Dragon. Please review.
1. The list and 36 Dreamer

**Author's Note: You probably already know about the drabble project, but in case you're out of the loop, I'll fill you in. A drabble is exactly 100 words, so the project is to write 100 drabbles from a list of 100 themes with 100 word each in the course of one year. Now I can't make any promises about the last part, but I will write 100 drabbles with the characters of Rules of Being a Dragon. I just don't know how long it will take. The drabbles will be from different character's point of view. They'll be a lot of tense changes and I might even write in 3rd person for a change. But most will be in 1st person.**

**Here's the list of the 100 themes. The first drabble, Dreamer (number 36) is at the bottom. **

**The List**

1. Introduction

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgment

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colors

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

**36. Dreamer**

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Letting Go

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything for You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Luck

60. Exhaustion

61. Teenager

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65 A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

96. Impressions

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings

36. Dreamer (the end of Nicole's sophomore year)

I spirited out of physics to see if the list was posted. I had been waiting forever to see who would get the one quad spot, and praying it was me. Of course, the list wasn't posted. I had to wait and pray some more.

The pit laughed when I tried out for quads. They told me to "dream on" because there had never been a girl quad. But I practiced anyway, auditioned anyway, because more than anything, I wanted that spot.

Finally, the list was posted.

They could call me a dreamer all they wanted. I got the spot.


	2. 94 Reality

94. Reality (Em and Kiwi's junior year)

"What's wrong?" Kiwi asks as she sits down during lunch.

I say nothing, afraid I'll cry.

"What did Kevin do this time?" she asks.

I exhale.

"He blamed me for the speaker issue."

"WHAT?!?" she screams, "I swear, I'm-"

"Don't," I say, "it's not worth it."

"Yes it is!" she yells, seeing through my lie like best friends do, "That couldn't have been your fault. You're not in charge of the speakers. He is. He's section leader. He needs to take responsibility for his mistakes, not blame other people. "

"Hypothetically, he should," I say, "but in reality, he won't."


	3. 11 33

11. 33 (summer before Kiwi's senior year)

"There are how many low brass this year?" I ask Brain.

"For the third time, thirty-three."

"You're kidding me,"

"For the third time," Brain says, "no."

"Dear lord," I yell, "How can we handle thirty-three? We couldn't handle twenty last year! Now we have thirty-three?"

"Relax," Brian says, "you're not even in charge of them. If anyone should be freaking out, it should be me."

"Brian, I'm drum major!" I yell, crying, "I'm in charge of everyone!"

Brian gives me a hug,

"You're going to be a great drum major whether there are thirty-three people in my section, or 303."


	4. 86 Picking Up the Pieces

**Author's Note: I couldn't resist a little foreshadowing…**

86. Picking up the Pieces (Chapter 3, Auditions from Nicole's POV)

Nicole grabbed her sticks and walked towards the snare that had been placed up front. While she had never marched snare, she wasn't concerned. She hadn't been captain for nothing.

Nicole pulled out her music and started playing. It was a piece she played at her all-state try-out. It was the same she had planed to play at her Crown audition, but that never happened.

Nicole could tell that Beth was impressed when she finished. However, what Beth didn't know was that this was an attempt to pick up the pieces of a disappointing year and a completely shattered dream.


	5. 66 Dangerous Territory

**Author's Note: The stupid flu woke me up at three in the morning, so I figured I'd spend my time doing something productive. Enjoy these four brand new drabbles. And please, please, please, review. I've only gotten one review so far.**

66. Dangerous Territory (Band Camp, Em's senior year)

No one had to tell Emily that innersection dating just didn't work. Dating someone in your own section was like committing social suicide. By her senior year of high school, she had already witnessed a mello couple, a sax couple, and a clarinet couple end with nasty and dramatic break ups. After all of their problems with their section leader last year, the last thing the pit needed was more drama.

So (if innersection dating was such dangerous territory) why, on this final day of her last band camp ever, did Em find herself staring at her section mate, Sammy?


	6. 20 My Inspiration

**Author's Note: I can't take full credit for this one. I had a lot of help from my "editor".**

20. My Inspiration (Lauren's second year in the Cadets.)

"But Steve, I worked hard on it! Why don't you like it?" I asked.

"I just don't."

"You were my inspiration!" I pleaded. He had to like it.

"I was your inspiration," he said, "A song about me sounds like that? How could anyone write something like this?"

His coldness cut through me.

"I can't do this anymore," he said emotionless, "We're done."

"What!?!" I cried. I thought writing this would help our relationship. Apparently, it ended it. I sat there crying, wondering why I ever got involved with someone in my corp. How could I have been so stupid?


	7. 27 Lost and Found

**Author's Note: For those of you who have not had the pleasure of doing winter (a.k.a indoor) drumline, let me fill you in on what a "camp" is (at least at my school). It's pretty much band camp shoved into the span of weekend. Practice will usually go to ten or eleven, and it can even go later. So Brian is not lying when he says it's midnight.**

27. Lost and Found (Drumline camp Kiwi's junior year)

"Planning on leaving anytime soon?" Brian asked me as I circled the band room again.

"I have to find my music," I yelled.

"Kiwi, it's midnight," Brian said, "Go home and get some sleep. We'll look for it tomorrow."

"Rob will kill me if don't have my music."

"Did you check the lost and found?" he asked.

"No," I said embarrassed, and headed toward the giant pile that was our excuse for a lost and found. After some digging, I emerge victorious.

"I found it!" I yelled to the dark and near empty room.

"There is a God!" Brain said.


	8. 39 Out of Time

**Author's Note: If you have not seen **_**Back to the Future**_**, you are truly deprived.**

39. Out of Time (Kiwi's senior year)

"CUT!" I yelled, "Basses, I don't wave my arms around for personal enjoyment. You must watch. You're completely out of time!"

"That's the license plate on Mike's DeLorean," Greg, a snare yelled.

"No it's 'back in time'," Adrian, another snare yelled, "Where is Mike?"

The entire drumline started talking.

I've lost them.

I turned the metronome on. The line fell silent.

"Mike's taking the SAT," I said, "And his license plate is 'Time Machine'. 'Out of Time' is the license plate on the DeLorean in _Back to the Future_."

The entire line stared at me.

"What? I like that movie."


	9. 64 Frost

**Author's Note: I keep saying I'm going to leave this alone and spend more time on ROBAD but I always seem to keep writing more of these. They're addictive.**

**This is probably my favorite one so far. Enjoy and leave a review (please!)**

64. Frost (Kiwi's senior year)

Kiwi looked at the November sky. It was bitterly cold and she was freezing in her thin uniform. That was something that she never understood. These uniforms were hot in the summer and cold in the winter. Weren't they supposed to be the opposite?

Kiwi stared at her feet. The ground was covered with frost. Frost could come as early as October. It seemed a miracle to Kiwi that it had waited until today to show up, the morning of what could be her last show ever.

She looked out over her band. Maybe there was one more miracle left.


	10. 46 Reflection

46. Reflection (Kiwi's junior year)

"And Relax."

The command came not a moment too soon. My arms were shaking from the weight of the cymbals. I looked at the clock. 11:30. I was at school at 11:30 on a Saturday night. Most of my class mates were out socializing with friends or asleep right now. I was sweating my brains out in a hot and smelly band room, running the opener for the umpteenth time. Why the hell was I doing this?

I looked down at my cymbals in desperation and saw my reflection staring back at me.

Because I loved it. That was why.


	11. 13 Running Away

13. Running Away (Chapter 16, Breaking Point from Brian's POV)

"Brian!"

"What?"

Em laughs hysterically as I am rudely forced back into reality.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Daydreaming again?"

"Er… well…"

Em laughs. I feel like an idiot.

"Just go over there and ask her out already. This is getting ridiculous."

"No!"

"What are you afraid of?" Em challenges.

"I… I…" For someone who considered himself articulate, I'm really struggling for words.

"Look Brian," Em said, "You can't keep running away from this. If you don't tell her soon, she's going to move on and all you'll have left is a bunch of could-have-beens."

Damn. I hate it when she's right.


	12. 4 Rivalry

**Author's Note: Remeber Brad from chapter 11? Well, he's back...**

4. Rivalry (Nicole's senior year)

"You're not looking for the list, are you?"

My cheeks burned.

"Well, um…"

"You'll make lieutenant. You're the only returning quad!"

How could I tell Brad that I had applied for drumline captain, a position he wanted so badly?

I don't know why I applied. I had marched only two years. And I don't think we ever had a captain that didn't march snare. Still…

"I wanted to see who was captain," I said.

"It's me or Joey," he said, "It's becoming quite a rivalry."

I wonder how Joey would feel if he found out I was in the race.


	13. 98 Game

**Author's Note: Okay, new rule. Drabbles are 100 **_**original**_** words. Song lyrics do not count.**

**I may own the characters, but I defiantly don't own **_**Hairspray**_**, although I would be super excited if I did.**

98. Game (Kiwi's senior year)

The football game was a blow out. It was the third quarter and we were up thirty points. We had stopped watching long ago, and instead, were sitting in a circle with my fellow drum major, Cara. at the center, playing our own game.

"Give me a word."

"Paradise," Brian calls quietly.

Cara closed her eyes. This was how the game worked. We gave her a word, and then she had to sing at least nine words of a song that contained said word.

"Got it!"

"Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you cant stop the beat!"

I looked across the circle and saw Brian emerald eyes staring back at me.


	14. 42 Start

42. Start (The end of Em, Kiwi, and Brian's junior year)

**Upcoming Dates:**

**Brass and Woodwind auditions:**

**April 16-18**

**Percussion Auditions**

**April 23-25**

**Drum Major Try-Outs and Announcement of Section Leaders**

**May 5**

The trio looked up at the sign posted on the band board and all started speaking at once.

"Can't believe it's our last set of auditions."

"Don't remind me."

"This means we're finally graduating. Don't complain."

"We're graduating at the END of next year. We've still got to finish this year."

"I don't want to graduate."

Whether they were ready for it or not, this sign marked the start of their final year in the CHS band program.

**This is the prologue of an idea I'm playing with called **_**One Final Time**_**. It would be the story of Kiwi, Em, and Brian's senior year told through all of their perspectives, kind of like La Petit Chien's **_**To March. **_**So here's what I need to know from you.**

**1. If I did write this, would you be interested in reading it?**

**2. And, if you would read it, what would you like to see happen?**

**Also if you have a better idea for the name, I'd love to hear it.**


	15. 41 Fork in the Road

41. Fork in the Road (Kiwi's 8th grade year)

I stared up at the bulletin board outside my middle school band room. The dates of marching band auditions were posted and they were the same weekend as the state Science Olympiad tournament. Fantastic.

I wasn't sure I wanted to do marching band. The band practiced a lot, even more than Science Olympiad. If I did band, I would have to give up S.O. for sure. Still…

I was clearly at a fork in the road. I had a decision to make, and I had to make it soon. I didn't know how much the outcome would change my life.


	16. 96 Impressions

96. Impressions (Chapter 11, Anywhere but Here from Nicole's POV)

So this was my section. Danielle, the rebel, Abby the meek, and Hannah the… stoner. With mad skills.

Actually, I didn't know if she was a stoner (contacts could make her look like that) or whether Danielle was a rebel. This was just the impression I had after our sectional. We had only run the opener, but I felt I had learned a lot about them during this time (even though we weren't "aloud" to talk).

As I labeled my fellow quad players, I remembered a painful lesson I learned this season: don't ever make judgments based on first impressions.

**We will learn about Nicoles senior year shortly, promise.**


	17. 10 Opporutunities

10. Opportunities (Nicole's senior year)

Nicole should have been practicing with the rest of her line. But instead, she was inside the practice room, running her audition piece again. She didn't know why; she could play it in her sleep.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Nicole," Brad, the percussion tech said, "What are you doing?"

"Practicing for auditions."

"Didn't you already audition for Crown?"

Nicole felt ashamed. She hadn't told Brad what happened.

"I didn't get in," she said quietly, "I'm auditioning for another corp."

"We need you at practice" Brad said, "But opportunities like this don't come around often. You do what's best for you."


	18. 80 Only Human

**Author's Note:** **This is the 100 word version. I have the 250+ word version is still saved on my computer and might be put up here. It's better than this version. **

80. Only Human (The end of Brian's junior year, shortly after "Start")

The first practice was always the same. Bring the rookies in, teach marching basics, show them how it all works. Still, Brian needed to do well. He wanted to be section leader, and this was his last chance to prove himself. He _had_ been doing well, but today, he was struggling.

Brian dropped for push-ups after missing the directions. He didn't mind the push-ups; he was athletic and didn't mind physical punishment. His own stupidity was what bothered him.

Kiwi was standing nearby and saw his frustration.

"You know Brian," she said, "you're only human. You're supposed to make mistakes."

_**So, where have you been?**_

**Well, that's a good question. First, there was the massive amount of snow days and the massive amount of work that had to be done to make up all the stuff that we had to make up. Then there was senior schedule planning (thrilling) and then college fair (thrilling time two). And then when I finally thought I was out of the wood, Wind Symphony auditions reared its ugly head, and I was an audition monster for three week (I was not fun to live with). But those ended Thursday (I made it) and now I am here.**

_**So, you're back, right?**_

**Ahhh… No. Not yet. I have college visits all this week and then I will be back, at least for a little while. Then there's… well… I'll save that for later. I've rambled enough for now.**

**So I hope you've enjoyed (and reviewed!) these four drabbles and you will hear from me shortly.**


	19. 5 Unbreakable

5. Unbreakable (Kiwi's sophomore year)

Tony watched his squadie march the same set for the umpteenth time. Rehearsal had ended nearly an hour ago, but she was still practicing. She kept marching, oblivious to the rain that was pelting from the late August sky.

"Kiwi," he called, "Stop. You're going to get hurt."

Kiwi pulled off her hat and threw it in frustration.

"I'll never get this!"

"Yes you will. You just need some sleep."

Kiwi ignored Tony's plea and reset. Her determination was unbreakable. It was something Tony admired about her.

Seeing that Kiwi was still unconvinced, Tony gave up and started clapping.

"5…6…5,6,7,8."


	20. 83 Breakfast

83. Breakfast (Post Blue Devils auditions, pre-ROBAD)

Kiwi was sitting cross legged on the floor of Lauren's dorm eating Fruit Loops. Her family was spending Thanksgiving break in Boston, and Kiwi had decided it was a good time visit Lauren.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Lauren asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I really don't want to go to UCLA, but I-"

"I meant about corps,"

"Don't know about that either," Kiwi said, "I guess I won't be doing it."

"Hey, don't give up yet."

"I think I've run out of time. Most corps are finished with auditions by now."

"You never know…"


	21. 45 Letting Go

**Author's Note: I know I have tense issued. I'm sorry.**

45. Letting Go (Chapter 18, Yes M'am Drill Sergeant)

While I was packing, I found something I hadn't seen in ages.

It was a picture of "the threesome" at Grand Nats. Em's hair was blond and I was taller than Brian, so it was probably freshman year. It was funny. While they looked so different, I looked the same.

It was strange. I still looked the same, but I was a different person. I had grown up so much. I wasn't the fourteen year old kid staring back at me. I was eighteen now, an adult. I was dealing with the problems that adults dealt with.

Like letting go.

**This is a case of art imitating life. I had a fallow up interview for **_**From the 50 Yard Line**_** last week**_**. **_


	22. 78 Change in the Weather

**Author's Note: This is in honor of all those CJB members who lived this experience yesterday.**

78. Change in the Weather (The very end of Kiwi's junior year)

The Conersville Band members were excited when they woke up that morning to clear sky. Today was the spring flower sale, and the entire band would be outside all afternoon unloading flowers. Unfortunately, the sky opened up at four o'clock, right as flowers came in. The band crowded around the door, unsure what to do.

Kiwi stood at the front of that crowed and looked at the rain. She knew a lot of the under classmen were watching their newly appointed drum major for guidance.

Without a second thought, Kiwi grabbed Brian's hand and ran out into the pouring rain.

**Should be back shortly. I took the SAT this morning. The AP chem. exam on the thirteenth and then I'm back for a while.**


	23. 67 Boudaries

**Author's Note: A little more on Em and Sammy's relationship.**

67. Boundaries (Sometime during Em's senior year)

Em was standing across from Sammy after everyone else had left. Sammy had said he needed to talk to her. Em was afraid she knew why.

It wasn't that she didn't like Sammy. The complete opposite was true. He was sweet and funny and cute. But he was also her section mate. That trumped whatever feelings she had for him.

"Em-"

"Stop," she said, "Let's set some boundaries. I am section leader and you are assistant. Outside of that, there is nothing. Nothing. Now, please, go home."

Sammy did and Em prayed that he didn't see (or hear) her tears.


	24. 52 Stirring of the Wind

52. Stirring of the Wind (Em's senior year, a week after Boundaries)

Em heard the practice room door close behind her. She knew without looking it was Sammy.

They hadn't spoken since she had told him to go away a week ago. She thought it would make things easier. It had done anything but.

"Sammy, please-"

"I know that after all the drama last year, you don't want to cause any more. And I know that you think there's no point because you're leaving soon. I understand that. But honestly Em. Don't you think that we just might have something?"

Em looked up. She couldn't deny it any longer.

"Maybe we do."


	25. 19 Tears

**Author's Note: I know, it's more that a bit vague. **

19. Tears (Kiwi's junior year)

I stood inside the dark, empty band room. I was still trying to figure out what had happened. I had no particular feeling about the guy; I just never thought he would leave. He was the first person I had met when I was just a scared little eight grader. The idea of him not spending this season on top of the tower was so hard to imagine.

_Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened._

The tears started to roll down as I peered into his dark office. I realized, that was so much easier said than done.

**I may or may not elaborate on this later. I'm trying to deal with something happening in my own band.**


	26. 6 Obsession

6. Obsession (Kiwi and Brian's sophomore year)

"Where is he?" I asked the dismal March sky.

It didn't answer. Not that I expected it to.

It wasn't like Brian to forget a project. But he had failed to show at the library and he wasn't answering his cell. In desperation, I had driven to his house.

The door opened.

"Hey," he said, "why are you here?"

"Umm… we were supposed to meet at the library an hour ago."

Brian swore.

"What were you doing?" I asked

"Watching _Carrier._"

I laughed. Brian always had an obsession with planes. It was one of the things that made Brian, Brian.

**It has occurred to that there's really only for things in Brian's life: School, band, running, and Kiwi. Working on changing that (and if you have any idea's, please share).**


	27. 89 Twilight

89. Twilight (Chapter 17-ish, but could be before or after that)

I collapsed on Brian's front lawn, still breathing heavy from our just completed run.

"You ever take me up that hill again, I swear I will-"

"Oh, come on. It was fun."

"If you're a masochist."

Brian flopped down beside me and stared up at the colors of twilight filling the sky.

"There won't be many more nights like this," I said, more to the sky that to Brian.

"The sun _will _still set while were on tour."

"That's not what I mean."

"Hey, no matter what happens, we'll still be friends."

I rolled on to my stomach.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**I have a new chapter of ROBAD on my computer. Should be up in a day or two.**


End file.
